Tris in Heaven
by Wrenlovesreading
Summary: In this story, Tris died and is now in Heaven. She meets her mom and dad, Will, Uriah and all the people she loves. Her mother says she could visit Tobias as a sort of Angel, watching out for him. What would her experience be like? Would it be happy, sad? Will he meet other people? Find out in this "exciting?" tale. Check out my other stories as well. (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _I don't own Divergent, some of these words are hers paraphrased. Enjoy the story!_

"Yes my dear girl, you did so well." I feel my mother's hand on my cheek, cradling it as I feel tears slowly falling down my face.

"What about Tobias? All my friends." I choke out a sob as I think about leaving him.

"They'll be fine. Right now, it's time to join your father and I." My eyes close, and I feel a thread pulling me into the light. This time, I give in.

"Beatrice, I've missed you sweetie." I'm utterly and completely speechless, I have no idea where I am. I've heard about heaven before, but I never really imagined it the way movies say it is: White gates, standing on a cloud, everything is perfect. And, it isn't like that. It's just very bright, but it does seem like a cloud. I see my parents, and past people I've loved.

"Tris! You made it." Will jokes. I hug him, apologizing for shooting him.

"Tris, don't worry. I forgive you. Now, I can watch over Christina, making sure nothing happens to her, make sure she's always safe. Uriah has been taking care of her, hasn't he?" I nod, suddenly crying thinking of Christina and Uriah, Uriah who is in a coma.

"Wait, you watch over her? Can I watch over Tobias?" I turn to my parents, who are watching Will and I. They nod as they walk over to me.

"Let's go for a walk, shall we? You've had a long day, you're in a new place. Want to go see what this place is about?" She grabs my hand and leads me towards a different place I don't know what to call.

"So, as you know you're in heaven. You were good, very selfless but also selfish. Heaven is a place good people go, as you know. Bad people do not go to hell, they don't go anywhere. They spend the afterlife in darkness, with nothing." I can understand that, and i'm glad there's no Hell.

"So, in Heaven you don't sleep or eat, I mean you can eat but you don't get hungry. You can leave Heaven and go to the afterlife, like where people who don't go to Heaven go. You could also come back from there. Oh, sweetie I think someone you know is here." I turn around to see Uriah, I guess he died from that coma.

"Oh Uri...i'm so sorry." I hug him, comforting him.

"Are Marlene and Lynn here?" As he says that, they come out. He runs to them, leaving me with my mother.

"As I was saying, you can also go to Earth. You can go and watch over your loved ones, protecting them. You can't save them from dying, but you can make sure they don't get hurt. We watched over you always. Caleb also, though I suspect he won't be coming here." She has tears in her eyes as she says that.

"So, I can to see Tobias?"

"Yes. It's not as easy as it sounds. You are almost like a ghost, you walk around with the person, you can whisper in their ear, telling them what to do. You can move them if need be, like if they're about to do something stupid. You get it, right?"  
"Yes, I do. So, when can I go?"

"Well, now if you want. All you need to do is jump off the cloud and you're good to go. Will you be alright? You're automatically transported to where he is, and to get back all you have to do is say i'm ready. Ok? Do you want to take Uriah? He could go visit his mother and brother." I nod, and we get ready to go.

"Ok Tobias, here I come." I whisper, then Uriah and I fall off the cloud.

 **Hey! So, that was a new story I thought of last night. Did you like it? Tell me in the reviews. If you want me to do anything different, tell me that as well. I tried to make it seem realistic and not to fake and weird..did I do a good job? Sorry if I didn't. It was harder than it may seem! I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thanks and bye!**

 **PS, look up a book called, "Blue Meets Gray." it's really good, so check it out for me. Thanks again, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's a weird feeling, falling through clouds. It kind of tickles, though it just is water. We land on the ground as if we're air, seemingly in Dauntless headquarters. Uriah

went to see his family, so I guess I went to Tobias' apartment. I don't see him, so I walk around to find him. I flinch when I see him in his bed, sleeping. I so badly

want to hug him, kiss him, be with him but I can't. I walk over to him, careful not to touch him. My mom said they can feel touch and hear even though we're dead,

so I don't want to scare him.

"Oh Tobias, I miss you so much." I start to cry when I hear him say my name in his sleep.

"Tris.." I choke on a sob. I leave the apartment, running through the wall. I can't protect him in his sleep, so I decide to go visit Caleb who is probably near Erudite.

"I'm ready to see Caleb." I'm hoping it'll take me to Caleb, which it does. I see Caleb, bent over a book in one of the many libraries near Erudite. I decide to mess with him.

"Caleb, stop reading. Go do something daring." He jumps at the sound of my voice, looking around to see who may have whispered to him, but no one's in the

library. He does get up, but I doubt it's to do something daring. I follow him, and I start laughing as he attempts to get into a moving train. He hits his foot on the

wheel, crying out. I grab him, pulling him away, telling him it's not worth it. _He thinks he fell, he thinks he fell, don't worry._ Thankfully he falls on his butt with

nothing but a cut on his shoes and a smile on his face. His hair is ruffled, probably from the wind, but I feel nothing. I miss the wind on my face whenever I threw myself onto a train...

"Whew! That was a rush!" He grabs his stuff and walks back to the library, hopefully tomorrow he won't attempt it again.

"I'm ready to see Zeke and Hanna." I appear at their house, seeing Uriah sitting next to his family as they all look at pictures of him as a baby.

"Aw, look at that one!" Uriah laughs with them seeing me after a heart beat.

"Hey Tris, how was Tobias? Wanna look at pictures with us?" I nod, smiling with tears in my eyes. After what seems like a lifetime of looking at pictures, they

eventually go to bed. I grab Uriah's hand, and we go back to Heaven until tomorrow.

 **A/N**

 **Hi! Sorry that chapter was so short, but I think I like it. I tried to make it interesting or funny, not sure if it worked. More Tobias will be in the next**

 **update. I have something in future chapters, but you'll have to wait! As I said on my profile, thank you to the person who made my cover photo for**

 **my story The Cute Blue Eyed Boy. It was amazing! Anyway, thanks for reading. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We don't sleep in Heaven, so I decide to talk to Uriah about Tobias, hoping he can give me some strength.

"I tried to see him, but he said my name in his sleep...I couldn't stay or look at him." We're sitting in the ground, and I lean into his shoulder, crying. He hugs me, and it fills me with the warmth of a long lost friend.

"Hey, it's ok. I'll go with you later if you want. I think he's still sleeping. I cried to when I saw my mom and brother, but I started laughing at the pictures. It made me feel better." I laugh at the thought of seeing Tobias' baby pictures, before remembering who his parents were. He probably doesn't have any baby pictures. Do I have any baby pictures? Finally, I get the nerve to ask my mom about my childhood and all that.

"We had so many pictures of you Beatrice, we adored you and your brother." That fact comforts me. I hug her, just because she feels and smells like safety. I walk over to my dad who's looking through the clouds at nothing.

"So dad, do you like Heaven?" Sometimes it can be awkward to talk to your dad, and this was one of those times.

"Can't complain, though I might go to The AfterLife for a while, just to rest. It's nice to just go to the blackness for a while after being here for so long, you know?" I nod without looking at him, because I find myself looking at Tobias. He's finally woken up, and he's making breakfast. He more or less seems ok, but i'm no mind reader so I don't know what he's thinking about.

"Who are you looking after dad? Caleb?" Maybe mom and dad are both looking out for him.

"Nope. Just an old friend, or anyone who seems like they need looking after. Sometimes I look after Eric, or Peter, or Christina or anyone who needs help." I nod, and walk away, satisfied with the answer.

"Hey Will. Wanna go with me to Earth? I want to go see Chris and Tobias." He nods, and we both jump without hesitation.

 **Tobias talking**

"I swear Christina, I heard her voice. I was pretty much awake, and I heard her say, '" Oh Tobias, I miss you so much."' I'm not crazy!" We must have walked in on a conversation of theirs, so we don't speak.

"I don't think you're crazy, sometimes I hear Will talking to me. They're just watching over us, you just have to let it happen Four. She just died along with Uriah, maybe Zeke will start hearing things as well." With that, she leaves.

Throughout the day, I walk with Tobias as if i'm alive. I even talk to him a little, which just ends with him thinking a gnat is by his ear. Uriah and Will follow around Christina, talking to her, making her do funny things like talk to Eric and challenge him in a fight, which they make sure she wins. It was a fun day, and I find myself tiring. Maybe I should take a trip to the AfterLife? I'll have to ask mom about it when I get back to Heaven.

"Hey Four, i'm sorry about Tris. I was wondering if you would want to go out with me sometime?" This was a moment i've been dreading forever. I know that he has to move on, but I don't want him to. So, I lean into his ear, and say the words I know I need to say.

"It's ok Tobias. Say yes." With that, he says yes and I go back to Heaven to think the AfterLife

 **Sorry its taken me so long to update, school has been a nightmare. Thank you to TheTrueDivergent for reminding me about this story, go check out her stories. She just finished one called Best Friends- Tobias and Tris and is on the process of writing a really good one called Love Can't be Muted so go check those out! Anyway, hopefully updates will be more frequent but no promises. I had big plans for this story, but...I forgot what they were. Sorry! Maybe i'll remember them, but I dunno at this point. ANYWAY do all that stuff like reviewing, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tris POV

That night Tobias goes on a date with a girl named Angela. She doesn't really look like me, which I'm glad about. He needs to get over me, and I need to let him. She has long red hair, light brown eyes and a contagious laugh. She'll be good for Tobias. They go to dinner, and I'm not gonna lie. I was with him on that date. I laughed at her jokes and told him some things to say. He kisses her goodnight at the end of the day, and after a second I leave.

"Hey mom, how do you get to the afterlife. The place that bad people go to." I finally decided I wanted to go for a while, I've been through too much the last few days.

"Well all you have to do is jump up really high and poof, you're there. To come back just open your eyes and whisper i'm ready. Got it honey? Your father is going as well." My mother hugs me really tight, crying a little, and I don't know why. I'll be back soon. I walk over to my father, grabbing his hand before jumping up. When we get there, it's totally black. Its really nice up here, and I understand why you want to sometimes go. It kind of gets boring in heaven. So, I close my eyes and sleep for what feels like years. When I think i'm ready, I try to open my eyes, but I can't. I start to panic; I can't be stuck here! I need to see Tobias! I see a little shiver of light, and when I manage to open them as much as I can, I gasp.

"Tris! You're awake! Guys! She's awake!" What the…?

"Tobias?" I manage to croak out. I look down and see i'm in a hospital, wearing a hospital gown. Tobias and Christina and all my friends, including Uriah, are here..why? Wasn't I dead?

"Yes Tris, it's me." He hugs me softly, and I start my questions.

"Why am I here? I thought I was dead..I saw you, you went on a date with Angela...I saw Will...I saw my mother.." Tobias looks around the room, confused.  
"Tris, you've been in a coma for 6 months. How do you know about Angela?"

"You saw Will?"

"Yeah, I did. I was in Heaven. Then I went to the afterlife, but when I opened my eyes...I was here." Maybe I was dead, but I came back once I opened my eyes.

"Oh Tobias, i've missed you so much. Are you still with Angela?" He shakes his head.  
"We're friends now, we went on a few dates. Seriously, how do you know about her?" So I shoot into the story of my past few whatevers and even though he probably doesn't believe me, I don't care. Turns out I was badly injured in the control room but I somehow survived and went into a coma. Everyone thought I was dead, as well as Uriah, but we both came out of our coma's. Lot to take in, but all I care about is the fact that I have Tobias back and that I now know my parents are looking out for me.

 **Ok, I'm sorry. That ending sucked. I felt bad for not updating, and while I was writing I had the idea for...that monstrosity and went with it. Feel free to crap all over it in the reviews! Love you, bye!**

 **Grace**


End file.
